Kategorie:Teilnehmer an Let’s Dance
[[Datei:Dancing with the stars world map.PNG|thumb|Länder mit einer eigenen Version von Strictly Come Dancing]] Let's Dance ist eine achtteilige Live-Show auf RTL, deren erste Staffel vom 3. April bis zum 21. Mai 2006 ausgestrahlt wurde. Die zweite Staffel lief vom 14. Mai bis zum 30. Juni 2007, die dritte Staffel lief vom 9. April bis zum 28. Mai 2010. Es handelt sich bei der Sendung um eine deutsche Version der BBC-Sendung Strictly Come Dancing. Neben zahlreichen weiteren Adaptionen gibt es auch das US-amerikanische Format Dancing with the Stars sowie die österreichische Fassung Dancing Stars. Mehrere Prominente müssen in den Sendungen mit jeweils einem Tanzpartner, professionellen oder erfolgreichen Turniertänzern und -tänzerinnen, gegeneinander in den Standard- und Lateintänzen antreten (in der dritten Staffel sind zusätzlich auch Modetänze aufgenommen worden). Am Ende jeder Darbietung gibt die Jury eine Wertung zwischen Eins und Zehn ab. Welches Paar an der darauf folgenden Sendung von Let's Dance teilnimmt und welches nicht, wird durch das Publikum bestimmt, welches am Ende der Sendung für seinen Favoriten anrufen kann. Bei der Endwertung ist nur noch die relative Platzierung entscheidend. Der Letztplatzierte der Jurywertung bekommt dabei einen Punkt, der Vorletzte zwei Punkte und so weiter. Analog wird mit den Platzierungen der Zuschauerwertung verfahren. Der jeweils Höchstplatzierte bekommt also soviele Punkte, wie in der jeweiligen Folge noch Paare im Rennen sind. Jury- und Zuschauerwertung werden addiert, das Paar mit den wenigsten Punkten scheidet aus. Sollte es mehrere letztplatzierte Paare mit gleich niedriger Wertung geben, scheidet von diesen das Paar mit der niedrigsten Zuschauerwertung aus. Die Siegerin der zweiten Staffel, Susan Sideropoulos; geb. Susan Sideropoulos und Schauspielerin Sophia Thomalla sind die bisher einzigen Teilnehmerinnen, die die Höchstpunktzahl von 40 Punkten durch die Jury erhielten. Moderator Kerkeling scherzte häufig, dass das 10-Punkte-Schild von Juror Joachim Llambi ja noch völlig unbenutzt sei. Im Finale der zweiten Staffel vergab er gleich zwei Mal zehn Punkte an Sideropoulos. Moderiert wurden die ersten beiden Staffeln der Show von Hape Kerkeling und Nazan Eckes, die dritte Staffel wird von Daniel Hartwich und Nazan Eckes moderiert. Das renommierte Orchester Pepe Lienhard Band spielte in den ersten beiden Staffeln die Live-Musik für die Tänze. Erste Staffel Die Show Die Auftaktshow war am 3. April 2006 um 21:15 Uhr, das Finale am 21. Mai 2006 um 20:15 Uhr. Die Jury * Michael Hull * Markus Schöffl * Katarina Witt * Joachim Llambi Kandidaten Tänze und ausgeschiedene Paare Sieger Sieger der ersten Staffel wurden Wayne Carpendale und Isabel Edvardsson. In der Finalsendung tanzten sie einen Quickstep, einen Jive, einen Wiener Walzer sowie einen Freestyle zu Riverdance. Zweite Staffel Die Show Die 2. Staffel wurde von RTL ab dem 14. Mai 2007 ausgestrahlt, diesmal traten zehn Paare an. Im Finale am 30. Juni 2007 tanzten dieses Mal drei Paare um den Titel „Dancing Star 2007“. Auch musste in der ersten Show schon ein Paar gehen. Die Jury * Michael Hull * Markus Schöffl * Ute Lemper (wurde im Finale von Dieter Bohlen vertreten) * Joachim Llambi Kandidaten Tänze und ausgeschiedene Paare Sieger Sieger der zweiten Staffel und damit Dancing Star 2007 wurden Susan Sideropoulos; geb. Sideropoulos und Christian Polanc, vor den zweitplatzierten Katja Ebstein und Oliver Seefeldt sowie Giovane Élber und Isabel Edvardsson, welche es auf den dritten Platz schafften. Die Finalpaare tanzten jeweils einen Langsamen Walzer, einen Paso Doble sowie einen Freestyle zu einem Medley der Musikstücke "Everybody needs Somebody" und "Think!" (gesungen von Aretha Franklin) von den Blues Brothers. Dritte Staffel Die Show Die dritte Staffel begann am 9. April 2010 und wurde jeden Freitag um 21:15 Uhr gezeigt. Moderiert wurde die Sendung von Nazan Eckes und Daniel Hartwich, der Hape Kerkeling ersetzte. . Die Quoten der Staffel waren über dem Senderdurchschnitt.Quotencheck: Let's Dance Staffel 3 Die Jury * Harald Glööckler * Peter Kraus * Isabel Edvardsson * Joachim Llambi Kandidaten :Grüne Zahlen: Erstplatzierte bei den Jury-Punkten :Rote Zahlen: Letztplatzierte bei den Jury-Punkten : Nach Jury- und Zuschauervoting Letztplatzierte : Freiwillige Aufgabe : Weitergekommen ohne Präsentation des Tanzes :* Rolf Scheider rückt nach der ersten Sendung für Arthur Abraham nach. :** Hillu Schwetje konnte wegen einer Verletzung kurzfristig an der Show am 16. April 2010, später endgültig nicht mehr am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Tänze und ausgeschiedene Paare * Nach nur einer Folge verließ Arthur Abraham auf Anraten des Boxverbands-Arztes Walter Wagner freiwillig die Show, um sich von seinem letzten Boxkampf am 27. März 2010 gegen Andre Dirrell zu erholen und sich daraufhin wieder voll und ganz der Box-Karriere widmen zu können. Als Ersatz für das Paar Abraham/Uszkureit nahm der bis dato bereits ausgeschiedene Rolf Scheider mit Partnerin Motsi Mabuse erneut am Wettbewerb teil. Eine Woche später schied auch Hillu Schwetje aus. Nachdem sie sich bereits im Training eine Fraktur an der linken Hand zugezogen hatte, stürzte sie kurz vor der zweiten Sendung am 16. April so schwer auf das rechte Knie, dass sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste und am Abend nicht mittanzen konnte. Einige Tage später wurde festgestellt, dass es sich bei ihrer Verletzung am Bein um die Vorstufe eines echten Bruchs an Oberschenkel- und Unterschenkelknochen handelte, weswegen Schwetje ganz aus der Show aussteigen musste. Wie sein Mitstreiter Rolf Scheider erhielt auch der zuvor ausgeschiedene Mathieu Carrière die Möglichkeit, wieder ins Teilnehmerfeld nachzurücken. Als er dieses Angebot aussschlug, verkleinerte sich das Teilnehmerfeld ab der dritten Sendung dauerhaft um einen Kandidaten. Während der Generalprobe zur sechsten Sendung am 14. Mai verletzte sich der Profitänzer Christian Bärens schwer. Er konnte zwar trotz seiner Rückenverletzung die Show bestreiten, musste jedoch im Nachhinein das Training abbrechen. Wie das RTL-Magazin Punkt 9 am 20. Mai berichtete, kämpfte Bärens’ Tanzpartnerin Sylvie van der Vaart ab der siebten Sendung an der Seite von Christian Polanc, der ursprünglich an der Seite von Hillu Schwetje angetreten war, weiter um den Titel „Dancing Star 2010“. Sieger Sophia Thomalla und Massimo Sinato gewannen das Finale mit einer Rumba zum Sting-Lied Fields of Gold, einem Samba zu dem Hit Hips Don't Lie von Shakira und einem Freestyle-Tanz zum Michael-Jackson-Medley mit Smooth Criminal und Thriller. Sie erhielten von der Jury 39, 37 und 39 Punkte.Sophia Thomalla ist „Dancing Star 2010“ Vierte Staffel Im Dezember 2010 gab RTL bekannt, dass es 2011 eine vierte Staffel geben wird. Nähere Informationen sind noch nicht bekannt. Siehe auch * Strictly Come Dancing * Dancing Stars Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Hoffnungen, Erwartungen, Meinungen: Let's Dance 2007 auf musicanddance.de da:Vild med dans no:Strictly Come Dancing it:Ballando con le stelle en:Dancing with the Stars pl:Taniec z gwiazdami es:El baile en TVN hr:Ples sa zvijezdama nl:Sterren op de Dansvloer nl:Dancing with the Stars fi:Tanssii tähtien kanssa Kategorie:Fernsehsendung (Deutschland) Kategorie:RTL Kategorie:Tanzwettbewerb